


My hardass thug bitch

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Fluffy Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M, its totally a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Cliché fluff prompts from amid-fandoms on tumblr: 4) “you’re so scared of this horror movie even though you’re so tough, come here let me cuddle you."





	My hardass thug bitch

Mickey ran his thumb nervously over his lips. A small mannerism that would have immediately raised red flags in his boyfriend's mind if he caught it.

Instead, Ian was sat crossed legged on the floor, practically squealing with excitement at the latest knock off horror film Iggy had managed to get someone to record for them.

He babbled to his apprehensive lover 'oh my god, Mickey. This is gonna be so good. Aren't you just so damn excited?' Mickey blinked because the level of enthusiasm the redhead was carrying was far too excessive in his opinion. He deadpanned 'yeah. So excited, firecrotch.'

Ian jumped up from the floor and missed the nervous tinge in his tone as he shuffled closer to Mickey on the couch. Determinedly, Ian smiled ''mkay. Let's start!'

Mickey huffed quietly and slouched down already aware this was going to be a bad idea. He only agreed to watch the stupid shit because Ian had been bitching about the movie coming out for weeks and he assumed their current situation counted as a 'date,' which believe it or not, Mickey was making more of an effort with. 

Mickey grumpily tried to distract himself from staring at the TV for too long. He figured it was totally a Milkovich thing, helping chop up a body with his uncles he could do without batting an eyelash but bullshit creepy films? Nuh-huh. There was nothing amusing about loud noises and screams to Mickey, it just made his skin crawl and heart pump way too fast.

Ian pulled away his engrossed gaze from the story playing out to glance over at Mickey. He was fidgeting and kept squirming in his seat and every time the theatrical protagonist screamed bloody murder he cringed.

Ian shrugged it off and reached out to grab his hand, thinking Mickey just couldn't stay still. Mickey was attempting to block out a particularly frightful sequence when he felt something cold touch him. He practically jumped out of his seat, yelping.

Ian was visibly taken aback as he asked 'Mickey? Just me. Doing good?' Mickey nodded his head too quickly and a knowing look slowly spread over the redhead's face.

Mickey groaned and protested before he even had the chance to verbalise the accusation 'I ain't!' Ian raised his hands in surrender and bit his lip, wondering how he would navigate the situation without pissing Mickey off.

Tactfully, Ian questioned 'my hands really that cold?' Mickey hummed suspiciously like he was trying to figure out his game. Ian sighed casually 'god, I'm fucking freezing. Can you c'mere and heat me up a bit?'

Mickey wanted to throw him a harsh glare which would have been a total lie. In reality, Ian's quick thinking had him impressed so he grumbled ''mkay. Only 'coz you're cold and all that shit.'

Ian grinned and opened his arms. Mickey gratefully shuffled against him and instinctively pressed Ian's body as close to him as he could.

Ian's heart soared and he stroked his hair wordlessly for a few minutes. Not wanting you freak him out, Ian leaned forward and kissed his collar bone. He whispered almost inaudible 'not lying, Mick. You're literally the most badass person I've ever met.'

Mickey snorted quietly ''mkay.' Ian appreciated he didn't try to fight him on it and carried on 'love you, my hardass thug bitch.' Mickey laughed 'love you too, Ian.'

The rest of the movie didn't seem that bad when Mickey had Ian wrapped tighly around him.


End file.
